


Драбблы (ориджиналы)

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Подборка коротких не связанных между собой драбблов-ориджей.





	Драбблы (ориджиналы)

– Было, хаживал тут один, топтался возле хаты. Маричка пугалась. Говорит: топает, глазами зыркает. Ну, Маричка маленькая, а я-то уже не боюсь – как он опять пришел, я нос высунул в окно. «Ты кто? – говорю. – Тебе чего надо?» А он меня увидел, с лица спал: «Ты, – говорит, – как тут? Не тронула тебя, что ли?» «Кто?» – спрашиваю. «Да бабка же!» «Баба? Сдурел совсем. Чего это Баба меня тронет?» А он как начнет чесать – что Баба-то упырица, людей на части рвет, кровь лакает, житья от нее в деревне нет, и его послали, чтобы упырицу, значит, колом-то проткнуть. «А тут ты, глядь-ка! – дивится. – Да не один: слы, то сестренка твоя, или кто? Так я вас в деревню отведу, не бойтесь». «А чего им бояться-то?» – слышу. Я Маричке улыбнулся: теперь хорошо все будет, Баба пришла. Вечером мы похлебку наваристую ели, и компот хлебали – красный, густой. А мужик тот с тех пор больше к нам не заходит.

* * *

Крупная луна закатилась, мелкая проступала на оранжево-полосатом небе. Было скучно и сухо.  
Ануану угрюмо пошевелил ложноножкой и спросил – просто чтобы поддержать разговор:  
– Вот ты когда-нибудь рожал, Имяимя?  
Имяимя зашуршал хитиновыми пластинками и звякнул.  
– Было дело, – неохотно признался он. – Еще до маскулизания. Я был молодой и пупырчатый. Решил – почему бы нет, надо жить на полную, пока еще можно…  
– Молодой идиот, – удовлетворенно прокомментировал Ануану.  
– А сам-то! – огрызнулся Имяимя, потрясая кубариком. – Я зато с недузляками по кукусикам не шлялся!  
– Ладно тебе. – Ануану злился, когда ему напоминали про домаскулизную молодость. – Расскажи, как рожал.  
– Что тут рассказывать? – Имяимя грустно хлюпнул пупариком. Ануану даже пожалел его, так сиротливо выглядел товарищ с помутневшим табуалом. – Умерли все до единого. Я же был молодой, я не знал…  
– Неужели рожал через мудалии? – предположил Ануану.  
– Бери выше, – сказал Имяимя с горечью.  
– Выше только ыка, – недоверчиво бурлякнул Ануану. И вдруг понял.  
– Имяимя, – протрепетал он, – ты…  
– Да, – тихо ответил Имяимя.  
Ануану стало страшно.

* * *

– Но послушайте, это же…  
– Да знаю я, отвали. – Женщина вскидывает винтовку к плечу, щурится в прицел, усмехается.  
– Замечательно. Мой размерчик.  
– Мадам, – замечает другой покупатель (кремовое пальто, шляпа, цепкий взгляд), – вам не кажется…  
– Не кажется.  
Ствол упирается ему в грудь, но мужчина только пожимает плечами и небрежно отводит оружие в сторону. Женщина впервые смотрит на него с интересом: оценивающий взгляд от макушки до носков лакированных туфель.  
– Мадам не желает выпить?  
– Не желает. Мадам предпочитает обойтись без прелюдии.  
Мужчина приподнимает шляпу:  
– О, мадам ценит время.  
Расплатившись, парочка покидает магазин. Толстый белый кот на подоконнике провожает их безразличными зелеными глазами.

– Возможно, все обойдется малой кровью, – размышляет хозяин магазина. – Она приставит новенькую винтовку к его башке – и ба-бах! Только ботинки и шляпа.  
Кот умывается.  
– Или, допустим, он на самом деле маньяк, и он ее прирежет…  
– Не выйдет, Дик. – Кот лениво оборачивается. – Я понимаю, хреново быть пророком и держать оружейную лавку…

Хозяин закрывает лицо руками.

* * *

Тусклая лампочка под потолком, в ванной капает вода – кто-то из соседей неплотно закрутил кран. На часах – 2:39. Завтра на работу к девяти.  
Надо встать, прошлепать тапочками по коридору, перекрыть воду, вернуться в комнату, выключить свет и лечь. Нет ничего проще.  
Выключить свет и не смотреть в сторону окна. Не видеть тонкую фигурку на подоконнике, за занавеской. Не видеть, как мальчик оборачивается в его сторону.  
Тогда, в сорок четвертом – остановился бы он, если бы знал, что все так обернется? Ему едва исполнилось девятнадцать, а мальчишке было лет пятнадцать. Огромные серые глазищи, веснушки. И такой он был… плюшевый, игрушечный, нереальный после того пекла, через которое довелось пройти… И как он сначала не понимал ничего, а потом хныкал, и упирался ладошками, и сначала лопотал что-то жалобное, а потом ругался: «zum Teufel», и еще что-то, не разобрать…  
… Подойти к окну, отдернуть занавеску. Сказать: «Прости» и склонить голову. Будь что будет.  
Когда-нибудь он решится.

* * *

– Послушай, – сказал волк брюзгливо, – так не пойдет.  
– А что я могу сделать? – Заяц развел лапами.  
– Ты можешь побежать, – предложил волк. Уже не в первый раз.  
– Не-а. – Заяц погрозил ему лапой. – Я же говорю – самоубийство противоречит моей религии. Можешь меня сожрать, я погибну великомучеником и попаду в рай. А если я побегу – зная, что ты тут же меня сожрешь, – это будет настоящим самоубийством, и плакал тогда мой нимб.  
– Да не могу я! – рявкнул волк – тоже далеко не впервые. – Кодекс охотника запрещает убивать дичь, которая не удирает. Это низко.  
– Ну ясно. А лишать меня вечной жизни, значит, не низко, – буркнул заяц, скрестив лапы на груди. – Тогда давай разойдемся с миром.  
– Не получится. – Волк покачал головой. – Ты не можешь убежать, а я не могу отступить – кодекс запрещает мне удирать от кого бы то ни было.

Чем закончилось, спрашиваете?  
А очень просто: на них самолет упал.

* * *

Утро. Он целует ее в уголок рта, она поправляет ему галстук и они расходятся.

Звонок первый, на его мобильный.  
– Зайка, слушай, ты на столике в прихожей карточку Brocard не находил? Хотела в обед забежать…  
– Масик, не знаю, не видел.  
– Не страшно, завтра тогда. Чмоки-чмоки.  
Он кладет телефон в карман, рядом с карточкой.  
– Скидка скидкой, но денег все равно нет. Подождет.

Ее офис, звонок.  
– Котик, я хотел сегодня Маришке билеты передать, она как раз вечером сегодня может… Ты ведь не ревнуешь?  
– Нежно ревную, пупсик.  
– Ты же у меня самая-самая, что ты! Я чего звоню: у меня ее визитка куда-то делась, я так телефон не помню. А ты?  
– Нет, зайка, я ей редко звоню, не помню.  
– Ну, ладно. Целую нежно.  
Отбой. Она сминает визитку в пальцах.  
– Вот засранец.

Вечером они встречаются дома, он целует ее в уголок рта, она забирает его дипломат.  
– Как прошел день?  
– Отлично, спасибо, пупсик.  
– И у меня, зайка.

* * *

Из подземки тянуло горелым мясом и кофе: непосредственно перед или сразу после того, как шарахнуло, туда опрокинулся грузовик с надписью «Nescafe» на борту.  
Девочка чихнула. Она была не то чтоб страшненькая, но диковатая: черные чулки в сеточку, корсет и кружевные перчатки удивительно не гармонировали с апокалипсисом.  
– Вот не лезла б ты, – брюзгливо сказал бобер.  
– Сидел бы на плотине, грыз бревна, – огрызнулась девочка.  
– Хоть переоденься, куда ты во всем этом, – ныл бобер. – За углом «Levi’s», бери что хочешь…  
– Не отсвечивай, животное.  
– Я не животное. – Бобер завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее на капоте раскуроченного Кадиллака. – Я первый разумный бобер на Земле.  
– Последним быть хочешь? – Девочка ткнула кружевным зонтиком в мохнатое пузо.  
Бобер не хотел.  
– Не для того я после взрыва выжил, – буркнул он, наблюдая, как девочка спускается в подземку, балансируя в туфлях на высоченной платформе. – Единственная удачная мутация из всего поголовья… Ну куда ты, косолапая, убьешься! Да стой уж тут, достану я твою сумочку!

* * *

– И тебе не скучно? – спросил мальчик.  
Демиург улыбнулся.  
– Скука – удел дураков, неспособных ничего придумать. Человек с фантазией не будет скучать.  
– Ну да, – ухмыльнулся мальчик.  
– Смотри сам, – сказал Демиург. – Я создал этот мир…  
– Написал, – уточнил мальчик. – Ты написал книгу.  
– Верно, – согласился Демиург. – Я не знал, что мне посчастливится в нее попасть, но даже если бы знал, не поменял бы ни единой буквы. Когда я писал, я представлял мир, в котором хотел бы жить.  
– Он слишком жесток для идеального мира. – Мальчик нахмурился.  
– Идеальный мир не должен быть спокоен и безмятежен, – рассмеялся Демиург. – Иначе и правда можно заскучать. Без боли нет радости, без тревоги нет умиротворения, без…  
– Ты убил моих родителей, – напомнил мальчик. Он не выглядел печальным.  
– Да, – ответил Демиург. – Это было необходимо.  
– Для сюжета?  
– Да.  
– Понятно. – Мальчик смотрел в сторону.  
– А в качестве извинения, – сказал Демиург, – я научу тебя писать.  
Мальчик равнодушно пожал плечами, но в его глазах Демиург разглядел искорку азарта.

* * *

Техник Верлис был пьян, и потому списал все на белую горячку.  
Однако назавтра выяснилось: нечто странное в иллюминаторе наблюдал также навигатор Глостер, который не пил и вообще отличался трезвостью рассудка.  
Командир корабля, Бестер Сай, скепсиса не скрывал.  
– Старец, – сказал он. – В белых одеждах.  
Верлис развел руками.  
Сай повернулся к навигатору.  
– А у вас – темнокожий юноша с флейтой?  
Глостер пожал плечами и кивнул.  
– Не знала, что вы – кришнаит, Мейри.  
Второй пилот Оруга изучала мужчин насмешливым взглядом. Глостер отчего-то покраснел.  
– Вам что-то известно, Сандра? – полюбопытствовал командир.  
– Это же очевидно, – протянула Оруга скучающим голосом. – Верлис видел христианского бога, Мейри – Кришну, я… ну, это не важно.  
– Я полночи пялился в обзорный экран – и ничего, – буркнул Сай.  
– Вы атеист, – напомнил Глостер. – Хотя, признаться, я все равно удивлен… увиденным.  
– Вы про богов? – спросила Оруга. – А где им жить, если не в космосе?  
Навигатор и командир переглянулись. Великолепные профессиональные качества Сандры часто заставляли забыть, что она блондинка.

* * *

– Не пойдет, – сказал Демиург, покачал головой и уничтожил созданный только что оксюморон. – Что-то меня все выпендриться тянет.  
Призрак коммунизма сочувственно покивал.  
– Вчера вот, – продолжал Демиург, – тоже… Что это было вообще? Типа изящно, блин: античный герой, преследующий черепаху. С фига ли, спрашивается? Что она ему сделала такого непоправимого?  
Призрак коммунизма пожал плечами.  
– Или вот, неделю назад – эта, как ее… лента Мёбиуса. Это вообще нахрена?  
Признак коммунизма попытался возразить, что как раз лента Мёбиуса сама по себе парадоксом не является, но, покосившись на Демиурга, сдержался.  
– Идиотизм. – Демиург со злостью пнул небольшой черный ящик; изнутри послышалось мяуканье. – Что ни сделаю – какая-то хрень получается. Позерство и понты.  
Призрак коммунизма мысленно пообещал себе подбросить малолетнему творцу учебник по элементарной физике.  
– Надо было с животных начинать. – Демиург уселся на мяукающий ящик и уныло подпер кулаком голову.  
И введение в биологию, подумал призрак. Чтоб два раза из могилы не вставать.

* * *

– Шон, – сказала Патти, – смотри, падающая звезда.  
– Угу, – ответил он, и закрыл глаза, и долго не оборачивался, и все надеялся, что Патти права, в августе падающие звезды не редкость…  
– Ой, – сказала Патти немного погодя, и он, вздохнув, обернулся.  
Корабль садился метрах в тридцати от того места, где они с Патти расстелили покрывало. Огромная яйцеобразная капсула перемещалась абсолютно бесшумно, как сонный ленивый кит под водой.  
– Шон… – Патти потянула его за рукав. – Мне страшно. Это же…  
– Прости, – сказал он, поднимаясь. Патти непонимающе смотрела на него снизу вверх.  
В нижней части яйца открылся люк, тот, кого Патти называла Шоном, сделал предостерегающее движение, но на него не обратили внимания: там, где сидела Патти, осталось только выжженное черное пятно. Шелк ее платья вплавился в грубую ткань покрывала.  
Шон вздохнул и стал _меняться_.  
– Мессир. – На его плечо легла прозрачная зеленоватая рука. – Вы снова исчезли…  
– Зачем было ее убивать? – глухо спросил он.  
– Иначе бы вы не вернулись, мессир.

* * *

– П-п-пос-слушай, – сказал Таппи, – я т-тут н-н-н-аааписал…  
Таппи был торшер, у него часто отходили контакты, за что он получал от хозяина здорового пинка. Поэтому Таппи заикался и страдал комплексом неполноценности.  
Бинго потянулся и продул трубу. Будучи новым навороченным пылесосом, он страданий Таппи не понимал. Женщины любят грубую силу – вот чему его учили. Схватить красотку да вдуть – проще простого.  
– Чего написал-то? – спросил Бинго.  
– Ст-т-тиихи. Вот п-п-послушай:  
_Мадлен т-т-тревожит м-мою эмаль,_  
Она п-п-прекрасна, она р-р-рояль.  
– Чучело, – прогудел Бинго. – У тебя нет эмали! Ты же не кастрюля.  
– Это п-поэтическое сравнение, – обиделся Таппи. – Что т-ты понимаешь в п-п-поэзии, мужлан. Я вп-первые влюблен, мое с-с-сердце п-поет…  
– Я мужлан? – взвился Бинго. – Ах ты интеллигент вшивый! Вот увидишь, я ей вдую, а ты так и будешь в углу скулить!  
Мадлен привычно делала вид, что не замечает перепалки. Это мексиканские страсти ее не трогали: она давно была влюблена, но увы, не могла быть вместе с возлюбленным.  
Он был настройщик.

* * *

Дэви хозяйским жестом поглаживает по лысине гипсовый бюст Аристотеля.  
– Але, Вэйн, прием? Ты там навечно залип?  
Вэйн отмахивается от него и осторожно переворачивает страницу ветхого манускрипта.  
Дэви наваливается Вэйну на спину и пыхтит на ухо:  
– Мы грабить будем, или ты сюда читать пришел?  
– Отвали, придурок, – говорит Вэйн, не оборачиваясь. – Порвешь.  
– А если и порву? – Дэви наклоняется ниже, отводит в сторону длинные пряди и кусает Вэйна в шею. – Мм?  
Вэйн дергается, манускрипт падает на пол, страницы разлетаются и – Дэви не верит своим глазам – вспыхивают, мгновенно сгорая в оранжевом пламени.  
– Вэйн, какого черта? – бормочет он.  
Вместо ответа Вэйн швыряет его на пол и придавливает своим весом.  
– Мудак, – зло шепчет он, – я его три года искал, гомик ты гребаный.  
– Я думал, тебе нравится… – обиженно пыхтит Дэви.  
– Проехали, – говорит Вэйн, встает и идет к выходу из магазина. Дэви плетется следом.  
– Найдем другой, я слышал, в лавке у того китайца… Эй, Вэйн, ты что, плачешь?

* * *

Мальчишка опасен – говорили Конейру. Он вырастет и станет кошмаром для всего мира.  
Сейчас мальчишке десять лет. Пройдет еще столько же, прежде чем он осознает свою силу.  
Убивать взглядом. Сводить с ума. Вызывать цунами.  
Через двадцать лет он сможет уничтожить мир.

Убей – говорили Конейру. Убей, пока он мал, пока доверяет тебе. Вцепись ему в глотку и спаси нас всех. Потом будет поздно.

Мальчишка катает по ковру оторванный от подставки глобус. Рыжие пятна материков и васильковая синева океанов мелькают, как в калейдоскопе. Конейр положил морду на лапы и прикрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим.  
– Мир принадлежит мне, – напевает мальчишка. – Теперь я владею миром. Эй, ты! Лови!  
Он швыряет глобус прямо в нос Конейру. Леопард подскакивает от неожиданности и сдерживает рычание. Мальчишка смеется, подбирается поближе и принимается тормошить Конейра: таскает за усы, пинает в бок.

Главное, не пропустить момент, когда я смогу убить его, думает Конейр.  
Когда страх за мир станет сильнее моей безграничной любви.

* * *

1.  
Я здесь уже полгода, но всякий раз, когда мы взлетаем, меня охватывает паника.  
Пами, мой штурман, вопит что-то восторженно-бесшабашное с заднего сиденья, а я сижу и трясусь, ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
Умом я понимаю, что хрупкая конструкция, которую здесь называют «птицелетом», приспособлена для полетов не хуже реактивного самолета. Но когда ты всю жизнь летал на Боинге, и вдруг оказывается, что между тобой и небом вместо стальной обшивки только лобовое стекло и защитные очки... К этому непросто привыкнуть.  
Я, конечно, мог бы найти себе работу на земле – научиться лепить горшки или делать деревянную мебель. Я в хорошей форме, здешний кузнец звал меня к себе в подмастерья.  
Но я не могу не летать. От неба невозможно отказаться.  
Когда-нибудь я привыкну, тоже буду вопить от восторга и крутить мертвые петли.  
И начну бояться, что неведомая сила вышвырнет меня обратно в мой родной мир так же внезапно, как забросила сюда.

2.  
– Эге-ге-гей! – орет Пами. – Красота-то какая! – И тут же, без перехода: – Левее, балда, в башню врежемся!  
Водонапорная башня у нас по правому борту проскочит запросто, Пами отлично это видит. Просто ему нравится командовать.  
Пами – коренастый, рыжий, лохматый вечный ребенок. Он ничего не боится, наверное, потому что не может в своей жизнерадостной башке вообразить, как случается что-то плохое. Когда над Палаком нас застигла буря и я, обмирая от ужаса, смотрел сквозь залитые дождем очки, как трескается ткань на правом крыле, он хохотал и обещал сделать новые крылья из своих штанов.  
– Они еще не такое пережили! – орал он, перекрикивая дождь.  
Его штаны пережили воздушный бой над Веллесмарком, побег от птицелетов Миранской империи и перевозку овцы на широких штурманских коленях.  
Штаны не пострадали. Пами отделался парой ссадин и миранской пулей, оцарапавшей ему висок.  
А я, кажется, начал верить в магическую силу его штанов.  
– Влево! – орет Пами, и я беру левее, чтобы сделать ему приятное.

3.  
– Куда мы так торопимся? – спрашивает Пами обиженно. – Я даже пиво не допил.  
Я молча залезаю в кабину и натягиваю шлем.  
С некоторых пор внутри меня тикает невидимый таймер обратного отсчета. Я понятия не имею, что будет, когда он обнулится, но у меня есть одно очень нехорошее подозрение.  
Я не хочу домой. Я успел полюбить эту землю и эти небеса.  
– То тебя не затащишь в птицелет, то мы летаем трижды в день, – ворчит Пами, забираясь на свое место. – Пожар, что ли?  
Веллесмарк, думаю я. Потом Питсмут. Еще хорошо бы увидеть Хорское море, но это, кажется, не судьба. Никак не успеем.  
– Ладно, – говорит Пами примирительно. – Заводи.  
Может быть, думаю я, выруливая на полосу, все обойдется.

Мой таймер обнуляется 14 числа месяца Рианан, и в этот же день Миранская империя объявляет нам войну.  
– Летим на берег Хорского, – сообщает непривычно хмурый Пами, забираясь в кабину. – Эй, придурок, ну чего ты лыбишься?

* * *

Крышка душепровода захлопнулась, демон Ы сплюнул на пол и грузно опустился на стопку Некрономиконов.  
– Достал. Каждый раз в этот день припирается.  
– В один и тот же? – спросил демон Хэ, который дежурил в чистилище впервые.  
– Его закупорили в семнадцатом июля 81-го. Стандартная сделка на бессмертие, с мелким примечанием. Они ж контракт невнимательно читают, дебилы.  
– И что он?  
– Сначала кутил по полной – бабы, бухло, понты. Потом понял, что застрял. И началось… Вешался, стрелялся, вены резал, с вышки прыгал, колеса глотал, в бассейн к пираньям прыгал, мудила, мне б его фантазию.  
– И мы его каждый раз обратно отправляем?  
– В то же утро 17-го, в 8:30. Просыпается у себя в кроватке и рыдает, наверное.  
– Слушай, – задумался Хэ, – а как тогда наши его душу получат?  
– Да нахрен она никому не сдалась. Кто-то забацал вечную петлю, одно время модно было. А мы теперь выгребаем.  
Индикатор душепровода мигнул красным.  
– Входящий, – сказал Ы, поднимаясь. – Ну, сука, если опять ты…

* * *

Иван подпер голову кулаком и тяжко вздохнул.  
– Грусть-тоска меня снедает, – поведал он рюмке водки, – одолела молодца.  
– Ванечка, ну давай еще что-нибудь попробуем, а? – предложила бабка Авдотья, суетливо потчуя гостя, чем бог послал. – Ядов много разных, где-то на чердаке ножик заговоренный валяется, еще Чапаев, говорят, носил…  
– Какой нахрен Чапаев? – осоловело переспросил Иван, уставившись на бабку. – Что он тут делал?  
– Я перекупила, – сообщила Авдотья, поджав губы.  
Иван снова обратился к рюмке.  
– Настанет день, – пропел он не слишком уверенно, – и с журавлиной стаей я поплыву в такой же сизой мгле…  
– Бери огурчик, милок, – предложила бабка. – А может, удушить тебя чем?  
– Пробовали, – сказал Иван тоскливо. – И яды я твои пил, и в сарае вешался, ты не помнишь просто, бабка. Каждый раз к тебе прихожу, все без толку.  
– А чего ж приходишь? – оскорбилась Авдотья.  
Иван пожал плечами.  
– К тебе ближе всех. А времени-то у меня – только до вечера. Так что тащи свой заговоренный чапаевский нож.

* * *

Мистер Кэттл в задумчивости застыл на пороге гостиной.  
– Дорогая, – обратился он к миссис Кэттл, – ты не помнишь, где я оставил свой диод?  
Миссис Кэттл и миссис Самовар, зашедшая к ней в гости, переглянулись.  
– Он возле базы, дорогой, – отозвалась миссис Кэттл. – В кабинете.  
– О, действительно? – мистер Кэттл щелкнул кнопкой и рассеянно приподнял крышку; запахло спиртом. – Спасибо, дорогая.  
– Ты видишь, Самми? – шепотом воскликнула миссис Кэттл, как только супруг отбыл. – Не помнит, как вчера добрался до дому, где был и что делал. Сегодня вышел к дамам без диода – разве это допустимо для джентльмена? Это все Коффи, его однокашник. Тот еще субъект. Говорят, его мамаша крутила шуры-муры с блендером, ты представляешь?  
– Завидую твоему терпению, Потти. – Миссис Самовар покачала краником. – Этот Коффи еще и ходок по женской части. Говорят, у него шнур длиной в два фута! – Она жеманно хихикнула.  
– Ну что ты, – отмахнулась миссис Кэттл, – там и фута не будет…  
В гостиной повисло неловкое молчание.

* * *

Место было уединенное: лесная полянка, окруженная лохматыми елочками. Ларри со вкусом потянулся, уселся на чемодан и вытянул худые ноги в заляпанных грязью ботинках.  
Противный дребезжащий голос из чемодана нарушил окружающую пастораль.  
– Она сдохла и воняет, Ларри, какого хрена, выпусти меня отсюда!  
Ларри задрал морду вверх и зажмурился. Солнышко в этом мире жарило, что надо. Шляпа почти высохла, с плаща больше не капало.  
– С моей точки зрения, – сообщил Ларри, – она ни жива, ни мертва. Это в некотором смысле девочка Шредингера.  
– Ты долбанулся?! Она тут разлагается!  
– Не исключено. Я этого знать не могу.  
– Зато я могу! Выпусти, козлина, дышать нечем!  
– Ага.  
Помолчали.  
– Я сдам тебе нашего агента в Анклаве Трясогузок, – пообещали из чемодана.  
– Уже не актуально. – Ларри зевнул.  
– Пропуск в Сойка-сити. Бессрочный.  
– Любопытнее. Продолжай.  
– Остальное не в моей компете...  
– Ладно, пойдет.  
Как только Ларри откинул крышку, в нос ему уперся ствол.  
– Все-таки живая, – констатировал Ларри.  
– Сойки больше платят, – сообщила девочка, взводя курок.

* * *

Бесформенная черная пустота поселилась в Клайде Хеллинге с того самого момента, когда... Впрочем, неважно.  
Клайд называл ее Бонни. Надо же было как-то ее называть.  
Бонни постоянно была голодна. Сначала это пугало, потом Клайд привык. Почтальон, электрик, соседка с третьего этажа, полисмен, налоговый инспектор... Наверное, их искали, но Клайда так ни в чем и не заподозрили. У него не было мотива. А от трупов избавляться не приходилось – Бонни глотала их целиком.  
Он понятия не имел – как.  
А потом в его жизни появилась Клара. Клара принесла с собой легкие ситцевые занавески, цветочный чай и горшок с незабудками. Клара была такая светлая, что на нее иногда больно было смотреть.  
Больше всего Клайд боялся, что Бонни ее съест. Бонни явно не нравились перемены. Клайд старался почаще кормить ее случайными людьми, но все было без толку. Бонни хотела Клару.  
Когда же они наконец встретились, Клара прищурилась сквозь косо подстриженную русую челку... и проглотила Бонни. Целиком.

* * *

Лола говорит, что я трепло.  
– Это было забавно в первый раз. Во второй раз... окей, шутка повторенная дважды, лучше доходит до блондинок типа меня. Но завязывай уже, умник.  
Короче, она мне не верит.  
Ветка псевдо-сакуры с проспекта Уединения в марсианском городе Кимминг слишком похожа на ветку обычной сакуры. «Нью-Йорк Таймс» за 14 ноября 2018 вполне можно принять за розыгрыш.  
Я притаскивал ей люм-шары с празднования 2047 Нового года в Шанхае – она сказала что-то вроде: «Во дают японцы!»  
Я даже наплевал на угрозу пространственно-временному континууму и прыгнул в прошлое, чтобы попасть на вечеринку к Стивену Хокингу*, но по дороге к Кэмбриджу оказались жуткие пробки. Второй раз в тот же день я прыгать не решился.  
Если бы машина работала на небольшие дистанции, можно было бы провернуть какую-то штуку, но минимальный шаг – 5 лет с текущей даты.  
Хотя я, кажется, придумал, что делать. Надеюсь, малышка-Лола запомнит дядю, который похитил ее с детской площадки, когда ей было девять.

* * *

Хуже всего было не то, что пришлось с боем прорываться на волю – Хайди и не таких в клочья разрывала, подумаешь. И не то, что пришлось тащиться через половину штата. Жрать, правда, временами было нечего, но это не впервой: до того, как она поселилась с Кевином, ей часто приходилось голодать.  
Самым паскудным было то, что, пока Хайди к нему добиралась, Кевин ослеп окончательно, и когда она, наконец, нашла его на веранде хосписа Святой Елены и полезла обниматься, он вздрогнул от неожиданности, затем улыбнулся, сгреб ее в охапку и сказал:  
– Привет, киса. Как ты тут оказалась? Медсестры вас не жалуют. Но я попробую договориться, чтоб тебя пускали. Ты похожа на мою Хайди – она пропала полгода назад. Моя милая Хайди... Не против, если я будут тебя так звать?  
И Хайди, конечно, замурлыкала в ответ, но почему-то ей вдруг стало так больно и обидно, что, если б кошки умели плакать, она бы непременно заплакала.

* * *

Очнувшись от полуденной дремы, Оууаок сначала не мог понять, что его разбудило. Он потянулся всем телом, от тонкой березки на востоке до узловатого пня на западе, затих, приглушил птичье пение, прислушался, и, наконец, понял.  
В лес пришли туристы.  
Оууаок зашелестел кронами и даже заухал совой, хотя время было не ее.  
Он любил людей. Люди привносили волнующее разнообразие в его существование. Они забывали разные вещи. Иногда Оууаок сам заставлял их забывать. Он умел быть настойчивым.  
Лучше всего были книги. Много паводков тому назад Оууаок, приняв обличие сельского дурачка, прибился к местному пьянчужке-леснику, и тот от скуки обучил его грамоте.  
Книги были долговечны, не то что дурацкая игра с птицами и свиньями. И играть с ними было интереснее. С книгами и людьми.  
Из дупла векового дуба Оууаок достал потрепанный томик, бережно раскрыл его на нужной странице и пробасил:  
– Десять негритят решили пообедать, один вдруг поперхнулся…  
Туристов было ровно десять.  
Игра будет интересной.

* * *

_Задание было: У девочки (мальчика) есть выдуманный друг. А на самом деле..._

Миссис Рейнольдс нервно крутила в пальцах позолоченную Zippo.  
– Малькольм всегда был необычным ребенком. Но воображаемый друг в тринадцать лет… Большинство детей к этому времени от них избавляются. Думаю, виноват наш с Питером развод.  
– Все дети индивидуальны, миссис Рейнольдс, – заметил доктор Уитнер. – Для начала попробуйте ему подыграть.  
Миссис Рейнольдс тяжко вздохнула.

1.

Дождавшись, пока дверь маминой спальни захлопнется, Малькольм вытащил ноутбук из-под подушки и поднял крышку. Лицо генерала Вау-Бан-Чау выглядело сонным и помятым, хотя Мальком знал, что тот никогда не спит. Просто генерал всегда так выглядел. – Докладываю, – негромко сказал Малькольм. – Мать согласилась финансировать мой проект, не вникая, о чем вообще идет речь. – Как тебе это удалось? – Она сказала, цитирую: «Делай, что хочешь, милый, если это поможет тебе отвлечься». – Отлично, солдат! – не сдержавшись, Вау-Бан-Чау взволнованно пошевелил педипальпами. – Сколько времени понадобится на подготовку? – Не больше месяца, – заверил Малькольм. – Потом можете спускаться и захватывать Землю к чертовой матери. | 

2.

Прижавшись ухом к двери, Мальком слушал, как удаляются мамины шаги. – Вылезай, – сказал он наконец. – Она ушла. – Лучше лезь ко мне, – донеслось из-под кровати. – Тут спокойнее. Малькольм поморщился – на полу было пыльно, – но послушался. Под кроватью Марта обвила его тело руками и ногами и уткнулась носом в ухо. – Я думала, она заглянет сюда, – прошептала Марта. – Она в тебя не верит. – Зачем тогда пригласила меня на ужин? – Просто решила мне подыграть. Марта завозилась, прижалась к нему плотнее. – А можно я все-таки пойду? – Лучше не надо. – Почему? – Понимаешь, – сказал Малькольм, тщательно подбирая слова, – большинство людей боится мертвецов. – О… – Марта помолчала. – Я не знала. | 

3.

– Милый, знаешь, твой друг вполне может заглянуть к нам на ужин. В глазах Малькольма отразился неподдельный ужас. – Мамочка, – прошептал он, – не надо… «Кажется, доктор Уитнер был прав, – отметила про себя миссис Рейнольдс, – столкновения с реальностью эта фантазия не выдержит». – Глупости, я его приглашаю. Пусть приходит вечером. Весьма довольная собой, миссис Рейнольдс вышла из комнаты. За спиной у Малькольма хлопнула оконная рама. – Нет, – сказал он, оборачиваясь, – уходи. Я запрещаю. Бледный, скуластый мальчик, стоящий напротив, усмехнулся. – Ничего не выйдет, Мэл. Она меня пригласила. На двери шкафа, по левую руку от Малькольма, висело зеркало, но он так и не решился в него посмотреть.  
---|---|---  
  
4.

– Малькольм, я вернулась! Миссис Рейнольдс сняла пальто и повесила его на крючок. В доме было тихо. – Милый? – позвала она снова. На секунду ей показалось, что она одна в этом доме – с того момента, как Питер ушел, и что-то случилось с Малькольмом, она никак не может вспомнить, кажется, это связано с грузовиком, с обледенелой дорогой, или… – Привет, мама. Теперь он всегда подходит бесшумно, избегает показываться ей на глаза, держится в тени и ничего не ест. Ох уж эти подростки. – Милый, – сказала она, – твой друг может с нами поужинать. – Хорошо, мама. Она улыбнулась. Воображаемый друг – не проблема. Они вместе с этим разберутся. | 

5.

Выслушав ее предложение, Малькольм расхохотался. – Ты серьезно? – сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Воображаемый друг? – Я думала, если он с нами поужинает… – Это доктор Уитнер тебе посоветовал? – Он сказал, что отрицание… – Мам. – Малькольм взял ее за руку. – Мне тринадцать. Я как-то больше интересуюсь девочками. – О. – Миссис Рейнольдс покраснела. – Но мне показалось, я слышала разговор… – Тебе показалось. Когда она, наконец, ушла, посмеиваясь над своей мнительностью, улыбка на лице Малькольма померкла. Он прислушался, запер дверь, вернулся к кровати и открыл ноут. – Мэл, чего-то ты долго. На чем мы остановились? Кажется, я начал раздеваться… – Дэйв, притормози! – А чего ты шепчешь? – Да блин... Мать спалила. Я пас. | 

6.

Как только миссис Рейнольдс вышла из комнаты, Малькольм скрестил на груди руки и повернулся к шкафу. – Вылезай, – потребовал он. Шкаф безмолвствовал. – Она все равно нас засекла. В шкафу вздохнули, завозились, затем зеркальная дверь отъехала в сторону, являя миру взлохмаченного, несчастного мистера Рейнольдса. – Идиотская была затея, – признался он. – Точно, пап. Надо было дождаться выходных. – Ну соскучился. – Мистер Рейнольдс взлохматил сыну вихры. – Ладно, я пойду. А то она скажет, что я нарушаю постановление суда. Он направился к окну, но Малькольм ухватил его за рукав. – Нет уж! – заявил он. – Теперь пойдешь с нами ужинать. А то она думает, что я завел себе Карлсона!  
  
* * *

Ловко придержав дверь локтем, миссис Риалтру проскользнула в кабинет, примостила чашку на краю рабочего стола акурат в пяти дюймах от локтя мистера Риалтру, взлохматила мужу седые вихры, затем бросила взгляд на лежащий перед ним пергамент и по-старушечьи драматично всплеснула руками.  
– Ох, Генри, ты его все-таки убил. А ведь был такой очаровательный персонаж! Молодой, целеустремленный, умный…  
– И слишком любопытный, – проворчал мистер Риалтру. – Кто сует нос в чужие дела, долго не живет. А этому все не сиделось в своем уютном мирке.  
Мистер Риалтру ни за что бы не признался, что еще пять минут назад, когда острый любопытный нос прорвал пергамент изнутри, приподнялся над столом и принюхался, он от страха чуть штаны не обмочил. Только и сумел, что схватить перо и порешить наглеца по-быстрому.  
– Не знаю, Генри. – Миссис Риалтру покачала головой. – Как по мне, нет ничего зазорного в любопытстве. Сидя в своем мирке, много не узнаешь.  
Она вздохнула и посмотрела _прямо на тебя_.

* * *


End file.
